Sweet Vorta Fantasy
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Keevan has been a bad little Vorta and needs to be punished. SLASH, Weyoun/Keevan, rated for graphic content.


**This is my first Star Trek: DS9 fic and a new experience for me since I was never a Star Trek fan before, but thanks to the ravishingly sexy and unforgettable Vorta Weyoun and Keevan, played by the great Jeffrey Combs and Christopher Shea, it's worth a try. :) This is also my first slash fanfic. I've done other, longer stories, and most of them Re-Animator (Jeff is a GOD as Herbert West). Reviews are appreciated afterwards, but NO flames.**

 **This takes place after "Ties of Blood and Water" but long before "Call to Arms", the end of season 5. There is actually no real plot, just made for fun and naughtiness, inspired by "Fifty Shades of Grey". ;D As well as another story which was my first Weyoun story I picked up to read and fell in love with on the spot, "Immortal Beloved", and if anyone is curious to read, the link is on my profile page. And before anyone asks me, this story is in no way related to that one, but it DID serve among inspiration. ;D**

 **Note: None of Star Trek and its characters - including these Vorta hunks - belong to me. And may Jeff Combs and Chris Shea forgive me. (blushes)**

"Keevan, what are you doing?!" Eris exclaimed after the other Vorta pulled away from her, having placed a kiss on her cheek in a much rougher form of friendly. The young man, Keevan, gave her a devious wink, the one he would give her to let her know he had a brilliant idea. "Oh, tell me you don't want to make Weyoun jealous... _again_ ," she joked.

Keevan's smirk broadened. "Certainly. He loves it when I do, because we belong to each other, my friend. I love it when he does it rough when he's 'angry'." It had been three weeks since he last saw his lover while on assignment, and three weeks was too long to go without intercourse. Coming back with a little something extra he bought so they could enjoy each other after a round or so of rough love. _For kissing, caressing and everything tender..._

"So you come home and surprise him by kissing your friend and colleague?" Eris teased. "Show him what a bad boy you're being on your first day?"

"That's the point." Keevan reached over and pressed the button to set off the buzzer. "Quick." He grabbed Eris again and pulled her in for another kiss, this time full on the mouth with no tongue involved. To an adolescent of any race, it was disgusting to be kissing a friend, but not to a Vorta clone trying to revve the engine of his lover whom he hadn't seen in a month. Eris moaned as part of the act and reached up to intertwine her fingers in Keevan's hair as she deepened the pressure.

A throat cleared behind them. "I believe the man you are kissing belongs to me."

Weyoun was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed to slits like a dangerous serpent, mouth in a thin line of rage. His arms were folded across his chest in the same manner he would regard Dukat, Damar and Captain Sisko as well as everyone he negotiated with. Keevan's mouth remained on Eris' for a little while longer before letting her go and not bothering to wipe his mouth, knowing it would further drive the older Vorta's jealousy fumes to spread. "I've missed you very much, my love," he said, stepping forward and reaching to grab him by the forearms and tried to lean up and kiss him to only for the ambassador to take one graceful step back, eyes still narrowed but his lips now curling upwards.

"I don't think so, Keevan. Not now when you have been seen conducting inappropriate behavior with a fellow Dominion member. Inside, _now_ ," he ordered firmly, like he would order his Jem'Hadar and talk down Damar. "Good day to you, Eris." He cocked an eyebrow and closed the door on her giggling self before turning his attention back to his "unfaithful" lover. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Field Supervisor?" He put his hands behind his back as he and Keevan stood face to face, the latter poised as he with his chin lifted up in defiance. Liquid tanzanite eyes glittered mischievously with long-quenched desire flooding his system and falling downwards to his private parts he'd tended to himself whenever he thought about his beloved from far away.

"I have behaved rather...improper, Ambassador. Upon arrival, I have kissed operative Eris not once, but twice," Keevan replied, his face splitting with irresistible charm, trying not to laugh. "Once before you opened the door. I have purposefully offended Your _Excellency_ ," he drawled seductively, sending shivers up Weyoun's spine. He had waited so long enough to hear his lover's lilting voice, and he couldn't wait to hear those noises he made once Weyoun got to work with him.

Weyoun chuckled and shook his head, arms still folded. "That you have. That you have, indeed. And for that..." He took two slow, deliberate steps forward so he was less than a foot in front of the younger Vorta. "...you deserve punishment."

Keevan lifted a delicate eyebrow. "What should I receive before I get a reward for obeying your orders?" He then reached into his pocket from behind and held out the rich green jar in front of their very eyes. "Does that include this?"

Weyoun unfolded one arm and reached out to take the bottle and hold it up to his eyes. He couldn't read the label due to his poor eyesight, but he suspected it was for them both, and it excited his raging anatomy even more. "Ah, good question. Well, that is actually to be considered. But the consequences are to be dealt with firsthand." The nearest table was right beside the door, and Weyoun reached behind him to set it down. "Field Supervisor Keevan, by order of the Dominion, in response for your brash behavior, the first step in suitable punishment is to undress me."

Keevan's lips were twitching and trying to stifle his giggles as he stepped forward and began to work on getting off Weyoun's elegant tunic, the exotic-patterned material and leather tunic easing off his shoulders to show them broadened, as well as a lightly muscled but otherwise slender torso. His chest and stomach heaved gently with each breath he took. Those nipples were tempting to Keevan's hungry eyes; despite it not being among his instructions, he leaned in to try and take the right one into his mouth before Weyoun's hands were on his shoulders, firmly gripping him and holding him back into place. His lavender eyes glimmered with enticing malice. "I don't believe I gave you the order to do that just yet," he said softly. "No touching by any means until I am naked. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ambassador Weyoun."

"Very good. Now, finish your task quickly so we can move onto the next."

He knelt down to get the boots off, then stood back up only to be pushed back down to his knees again. Weyoun wanted him to finish the removal of his clothes while on his knees; it excited Keevan very much. Teasingly, he reached up to unfasten his belt and then gently pull down the front enough to show the beginning of the fine dark hairs, then lower to expose all of it as he took his sweet time revealing his Weyoun's genitals to his eyes. Now the older Vorta's pants were around his ankles. He stepped out of them, and Keevan tossed them onto the chair with the rest of his garments. Keevan looked up with his eyes when Weyoun put his hand atop his head, gently stroking through his curls like he was a common pet.

"Excellent work, and now you can touch me anyway you like." His infamous intoxicating smile was back, the smile that lulled the other person he spoke to. The smile that began as the build of assurance and trust. "Anything to please _me_ , of course," Weyoun said deviously.

Keevan, still dressed, stood up and leaned in to kiss him on the lips first, but the other Vorta drew his head back. "Not that way, not while you still have Eris all over you. Put your hands and mouth to use on me first, just to show me how much you regret breaking my heart the way you did. I'm going to be putting you in your place, teach you what it's like to betray the one you love with a dear, dear friend we share." His heart beat a thousand times faster than before. Keevan complied and abandoned the kissing and moved down to the graceful neck not unlike his own, kissing and nibbling the exquisitely sensitive flesh between that neck and his shoulders. Now he could work on Weyoun's susceptible nipples, the small pale pink buds hardening by his tongue and making his lover gasp. Keevan's eyes rolled up to see the ambassador's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted to breath through that way. Keevan brought his hands up and caressed Weyoun's hips and sides before moving to his firm stomach and chest as his mouth continued its trail south, and then his fingers curled inward so his nails delightfully scratched his back and buttocks until Keevan's mouth and nose came in contact with his pubic mound. "That's a good little Vorta," Weyoun cooed when his tongue darted out and tasted the tip of his manhood. "That's it; take it all in and make your superior happy."

He threw his head back and groaned with fruitful lust as Keevan's wet mouth ravished him, sucking him off and tasting him, nearly biting him down and making him jolt at the sensations; Weyoun nearly lost his balance when his legs wobbled beneath him, but the table behind him provided support. His backside pressed onto the surface when he half-sat on it as Keevan continued to work his magic, obeying his every wish. Ahh, it felt so splendid being in control. Weyoun spread his legs wider so Keevan had more access to his inner body.

He fell back onto the table when his loins' muscles spasmed as his coil unraveled and released into Keevan's mouth, disappearing down his throat until there was nothing left. "Good Keevan," he panted as soon as he was able to catch his breath. The young Vorta let him slip from his mouth. He was disappointed at the loss of contact, but he had more plans.

"Is that all I had to do, my dearest ambassador?" Keevan teased, still on his knees and licking his lips clean of Weyoun, which had cleared all that was Eris off. Weyoun's eyes gleamed with triumph at the thought.

"Not quite. You have one more punishment to receive." Weyoun looked behind himself to see the bottle of oil still there. "But we can put this to good use, I think. Get into the bedroom."

In the bedroom was a corner of "toys", all black leather and whipping gear if either wanted it rough, and amongst was a collection of liquids and oil balms for gentle erotic times. Today would be a blend of both. "Well, don't just stand there, my little pet," Weyoun purred when Keevan paused to look at him and await his next order. "Strip. Show me that lovely body of yours that I have not seen in weeks."

Keevan was in no hurry to disrobe himself, but while he did, Weyoun's mouth watered at the beautiful body displayed before him, the slim hips and mildly strong musculature, proportionate limbs and his quivering manhood which had been neglected by far. Catching where his eyes were now, Keevan cracked another insidious grin. "I have a confession about this body which I have not mentioned prior."

"And that is?" Weyoun loved this game of dominant and submissive.

"Given how we've had no contact other than communication system, my body yearned for yours, and I would awake every night after a dream about us, burning with desire. But your hands and lips weren't there to relieve me of my longing that I had to unwillingly do the job myself."

Weyoun laughed. The image of his beloved pleasuring himself when he himself was unable to because they were so far apart was irresistible to behold - but it was also infuriating because they'd made a pact long ago that they should give _each other_ the pleasure and not do it solo no matter how much it hurt. He shook his head. "My, my, aren't you the bad little Vorta then. Well, then, onward to the best part."

Keevan's wrists were secured on either side of his head with leather cuffs instead of the steel ones which cut off circulation. His body was on fire and twitching impatiently. His eyes had been blindfolded so he couldn't see what Weyoun was going to do with him next. He snickered; he was really being punished. And then he heard the familiar light crack of a whip, and his heartbeat picked up a pace or two.

"Oh!" Weyoun laughed with giddy excitement at his lover beautifully nude and handcuffed above his head, blindefolded, and his torso leaning forward for the sake of it, arching his back slightly. "How delightful! You're so irresistible, Keevan." He began to circle the magnificent body, holding the leather whip in his hand. The effect wasn't meant to leave a mark by any means, but only to make the flesh sting for a brief moment before leaving a sizzling effect like a burning beverage through the system that left you tingling with pleasure afterwards. He paused in front of Keevan, running his palm over his chest, his nipples responding to the touch and making their owner suck in a little gasp; he rubbed the gently curved stomach and arched over his pelvic region to squeeze his left thigh.

Keevan's heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. Now he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. "Weyoun...please..." he finally begged.

"Oh, now you beg?" Weyoun mocked, taking his hand off the silky skin and replaced it with the whip. He ran its length all over every section of Keevan's naked body, from across his chest and nipples, over his sensitive stomach and thighs, his groin - some pubic hair got tugged on and provoked a slight jerk of the hips forward, making the whip master himself chuckle deeply - and when Weyoun slipped behind him, he reached up with his free hand to caress Keevan's smooth back, making him shudder loudly, but then out of the blue, he cried out in a mix of surprise, pain and pleasure when the leather whip came into contact with the right side of his buttocks. "Oh, my sweet, did that hurt?" Weyoun cooed, reaching to grasp and massage that area of naked flesh he'd struck. It had turned a faint shade of lavender. Keevan shook his head, and that was his cue to continue, this time moving for the other buttock, and the next cry was louder than the first one.

The next place he tried was Keevan's rib cage and then his stomach, exciting his arousal even more; Weyoun knew he couldn't take this anymore and wanted him now. He grinned when his little lover was begging for release now. "Weyoun, please, take me now. I've learned my lesson; I am terribly sorry for breaking your heart the way I did - just...please, make me yours now...relieve me...!"

Snickering, he dropped the whip to the floor and grabbed the bottle, then reached up and tore off the blindfold so Keevan was looking at him and panting, his body overwhelmed with animalistic pleasure as he took in Weyoun naked as he, opening the bottle he'd brought home and taking a smell of it, sighing with desire. "Mmmm...vanilla, chocolate and cinnamon...rich and creamy, warm and delicious, with hints of spice...perfect, my Keevan," he purred. "You made an excellent choice."

He dabbed a small handful onto his hand and wasted no time lathering it over his rigid manhood, aching to be somewhere else. He locked eyes with Keevan, who was struggling to keep contact with his eyes and looking down at him stroking himself. Once he was sure he was slick enough, Weyoun walked over and got behind Keevan, grasping him with both hands and speading him wide enough to slide between burning walls and touching the tight muscle there. Quickly but carefully, he entered Keevan, thrusting firmly and slamming his hips against the other Vorta's. Being in charge made him feel too good for words, but it did not mean he couldn't be tender and loving to the young Vorta in his arms.

Keevan uttered wordless gasps and cries of extreme pleasure at his lover filling him, his wrists pulling themselves down against the cuffs which held him prisoner. Weyoun's lips and hot breath explored his ear, taking the ridges between his teeth and lips, the sensitivity making him feel more beautiful than he had ever been in his life. Then Weyoun abandoned his lobe and traveled down to do the same to the junction where his shoulder met his neck; at the same time, his hands treated his body with the utmost loving care, his possessive side gone amidst the fiery passion. His thrusts slowed in time as his hands touched every section of Keevan's body, before one hand grasped his hip as the other went between his legs, taking every ounce of the hair into his fist and firmly tugging to add stimulation to Keevan's sex. Weyoun grunted when he picked up his pace, his own sex hitting Keevan's sweet spot and making him finally cry out his name in an uncontrollable chant:

"Oh, Weyoun...yes, there...! Weyoun...!"

He threw his head back when Weyoun's teeth clenched around the skin between his neck and shoulder, growling like a beast when he climaxed inside Keevan. Unfortunately, while his lover's release of devotion warmed his core, he didn't follow suit, but he soon learned it was because Weyoun had his reward for being a good little Vorta. "Ahh," Weyoun sighed when he carefully eased out of him and moved to stand in front of him, looking him over and seeing that his body was shining with sweat as his own was. He turned to pick the opened jar up and dab some onto his hand again. "You've done well, my Keevan. Now you'll get your reward coming. I shall do the honors of presenting it to you, your ambassador giving you a promotion for all your hard work and good behavior."

Keevan sighed pleasantly when his hands were slicked with the exquisite-smelling fluids, the aroma rising in the air and reaching his nostrils. Weyoun kissed, licked, and caressed every ounce of his body the same way he had done to him earlier, finally ending with wrapping his lips around his aching sex; he hummed around the stiff flesh, sending vibrations through Keevan's groin and thighs. His heart thumped faster than the engines of a starship, and his breathing became erratic. He closed his eyes and lolled his head forward when tossing it back felt too much; he tugged on his bonds again purely out of habit and because his arms were numb and aching for release. He opened his eyes and looked over Weyoun's bare back and buttocks, his skin shining pearlescent from sweat. His beautiful lover's equally dazzling mouth took his length in like it was a new food he was trying and couldn't get enough of; Vorta taste was limited, but imagine taking more than enough kava fruit to last while it could. Keevan's heart just about exploded when his explosion left his whole body sizzling with sweetness and serenity. If he ever imagined returning home to the one he loved and spent the day with him before returning to work, this was exactly it.

"This was quite...gratifying for the both of us," Keevan said breathlessly, after Weyoun stood and reached to untie him. He fell into the older Vorta's arms and let him carry him over to the bed, where he laid on top of Keevan and sighed into his shoulder. Keevan, in return, wrapped his arms around him and fondly massaged his back. "I want to go one more time, to enjoy you in return, with your permission, Ambassador," he said huskily.

Weyoun lifted his head up and raised both eyebrows, his laughter rumbling in his throat. "My naughty little Keevan, you want me to lie facedown while you do all the work? My pleasure." He rolled off of him then for Keevan to stand and walk back over to where the oil jar was still lying. His bones popped with pleasure as he stretched to get the energy back for this last round before he collapsed to sleep with his beloved, who was flat on his stomach and waiting for him when he returned. Keevan grinned when he straddled him and readied them both; one of his fantasies while he was away, on those lonely nights, was doing exactly what he was doing to Weyoun in return when they reunited.

 **I'll tell you right now I had extreme fun with this. (whoo, fans self)**

 **Upcoming in the near future is a series I have taken to calling the Vorta Brides Trilogy. First will be "Weyoun and Mia: His Enemy's Daughter", originally under a different name. I have no idea when it will be up, but in the meantime, you all know what to do: keep checking. :) And please feel free to enjoy my other stories if you are interested. Jeffrey Combs is such a favorite to the fans that I love writing about him.**


End file.
